


【包托/杰托】他的男朋友

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯全架空校园文短篇，由一些小片段组成的一个故事
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	【包托/杰托】他的男朋友

SIDE A

1

“点你喜欢吃的吧，我男朋友请。”他姐姐欢快的说道。

费尔南多哼唧两声，打开菜牌看了起来。

他的姐姐最近谈恋爱了，还要给他介绍，见鬼，是哪个混蛋把他最爱的姐姐给抢走了，他今天倒要好好看看。

虽然是句废话，但那是一个男人，顶普通的一个男人。

费尔南多对自己的外貌有着绝对性的优越感，看谁都是一般一般没啥两样，他对姐姐的眼光感到失望，在他看来，姐姐可比自己好看多了。

这个男人怎么一脸愁苦的表情，连盯着巧克力芭菲都显得晦涩又深情，费尔南多不自然的抿抿嘴，最后还是忍不住偷笑。

男人循笑声扬眉看了眼费尔南多，开口道：“我叫史蒂文·杰拉德，以后我可以叫你南多吗？”

杰拉德的声音异常温柔，显然姐姐已经跟他提起过自家娇纵任性的弟弟，而费尔南多翻着白眼，在他姐姐威胁的目光下不满的嘟囔道：“噢，随便你……”

2

“他太普通了！”费尔南多不开心。

“拜托，你不知道史蒂文有多好！他可是我们学校足球队的队长呢！”

“所以你之前突然去参加拉拉队就是为了他？”

“南多，我喜欢他，”她的眼神透露着乞求，“你是我最爱的人，我希望你们可以愉快的相处，就当是为了我。”

他看了她好一会，叹口气，终于妥协了。

“好吧，就当是为了你。”

3

小时候有那么一段时间，费尔南多的梦想是当个足球守门员，梦想死于他练习守门的时候被磕掉了两颗牙。

下课经过足球场，他有意识的往那边看，足球队的人正在练习，而那位杰拉德队长，脚下踩着球，一脸忧愁的跟队友商量着什么。

教练似乎不在，杰拉德一边指导队友进攻，冷不防送出一记远射，守门员扑错方向，可惜皮球中柱弹了出来。

“真稀罕，你居然在看球。”费尔南多的同学走过来搭上他的肩，他听到了杰拉德的名字。

“你认识他？”

“我们学校认识他的人可多着，都说他是一个很棒的队长。”

费尔南多咂咂嘴，再转过头时已经被发现了，杰拉德向他们走来，在烈日下皱成包子的脸笑着喊他南多。

结果费尔南多跑了，非常不给面子。

4

多么有缘，两人又在学校的餐厅碰面。

“南多，我朋友刚好要走，你坐过来吧。”

在对方友好的目光下，费尔南多面无表情的坐下，余光瞥到才被告知已经卖完的蓝莓芝士蛋糕，舔了舔嘴。

“你爱吃这个吗？”杰拉德观察入微。

简直一生挚爱，费尔南多真诚的点点头，表情是前所未有的乖巧。

没有人能拒绝这样的费尔南多，最后这块蛋糕毫无意外的进了他的肚子。

“你好像不太喜欢我？”杰拉德问。

“废……呃”他摸了摸肚子，作出最大让步，“就，一般吧……”

“但我挺希望能和你成为朋友，所以我应该怎么做呢？”

那就离我姐姐远点，他心里说。

看在杰拉德诚心诚意的份上，费尔南多要求他帮忙给自己写一份下周就要交的报告。

杰拉德挠挠头，皱着脸问：“没有别的选择吗？”

费尔南多傲气的一抬下巴，表示没有。

5

无论如何，杰拉德还是把报告给折腾出来了，得到的评价也还行。

费尔南多是个守信用的人，这不就坐在餐厅里陪杰拉德吃他自己最喜欢吃的蓝莓芝士蛋糕了么？

“今天下午足球队有个比赛，你会来看吗？”

“噢，可能吧。”费尔南多心不在焉。

事实他想起这件事已经是傍晚六点过后，反正比赛早结束了，他绕到球场，夕阳下空空旷旷的，居然还剩一个人。

这队长也太勤奋了点，比完赛还有精力练习射门。

在费尔南多开溜之际，球滚到他的脚下，杰拉德用毛巾擦着脸向他走来，笑了笑。

“我们赢了。”

“……恭喜你。”费尔南多垂眼踢了踢脚下的球。

“下次你可以来看吗？”

他不说话，杰拉德就等着，等他终于答应了，杰拉德用脚一挑，抱着球揉揉他金色的脑袋。似乎感到很满意。

6

“你要出去约会吗？”

费尔南多看着自家姐姐在镜子前搔首弄姿。

她转过脸，眼瞪得老大，“南多，就算是和女生出去，我也必须是最漂亮的那一个。”提高声量试图让自己的话显得更有道理。

这是一个周末，姐姐出去玩了，留下弟弟陪姐姐的男朋友打游戏。

“你跟我姐感情是不是出问题了？”费尔南多盯着屏幕，选择了9号的前锋托雷斯。

“唔，我想没有？”

“迟钝。”

晚餐是杰拉德做的土豆炸鱼，费尔南多负责等吃，他拿起洗手台旁边的一颗土豆，对比了一下，评价道：“它长得跟你挺像。”

杰拉德倒不介意，笑着接过土豆问：“你喜欢吗？”

“不怎么，”费尔南多扁扁嘴，“但是加点芝士还是可以的。”

“那就加点芝士。”

7

“今天班花向我表白了。”费尔南多洋洋得意。

“哦？”杰拉德搁下笔，似乎在等他说下去。

“我想我可以接受她。”

“你喜欢她？”

“应该说不讨厌？”

“那就拒绝她。”杰拉德说得干脆。

“可我的同学一个个都谈恋爱了。”

“听着，你不应该只是因为想找个对象而接受任何人。”

“天，你简直认真得过分，”费尔南多随口道，“怪不得你那么喜欢我姐姐。”

如果此刻他与杰拉德对视，应该会发现杰拉德表情中不自然的部分，但他错过了。

8

费尔南多出现在学校足球队的比赛，并在杰拉德进了一记漂亮的射门后跟随其他人一阵欢呼。

好吧，事到如今他承认，杰拉德是个不错的家伙。

“就当是多了个兄弟。”他漫不经心。

“Hey，朋友，这件事我最有发言权，毕竟我有三个哥哥，”他的同学感到不服，“我可没有这么个天天帮我准备蛋糕的兄弟，更别说他甚至会帮我写作业。”

“噢，你知道的，他喜欢我姐姐。”

“是了，非她不娶。”

9

学校放假，费尔南多光明正大的睡到中午才起床，他的脑袋乱得像鸡窝，穿过客厅，他准备搞点甜甜圈沾牛奶吃。

“史蒂文……”怅然的声音隐约传到他耳边，“我很抱歉……”

他的姐姐在哭，他扔下食物，走去她的房间，蹲在她跟前细声问：“这是怎么了？”

“南多，”她抽抽鼻子，哭得双眼通红，“我和史蒂文分手了……”

他有好几年没看她哭那么惨了，愣了好一会，低声问：“谁提的？”

“他、是他提的……”她用手蹭了把鼻涕，准备去够纸巾，“不过其实是……”

费尔南多没等她说完就风一般的冲出了家门，杰拉德的家他之前去过，很好，此人现在居然还有闲情逸致跟狗玩球。

费尔南多喊着杰拉德的名字，等人回头时猝不及防的给了他一拳，出手很重，杰拉德倒退几步，脸上的神色甚是疑惑。

“南多……”

“见鬼去吧，从今天起别让我再见到你！”

他走了，头也不回。

10

“你打了史蒂文？”他的姐姐一脸匪夷所思。

“他欺负你，难道不应该揍吗？”费尔南多怒气未消。

“天呐，傻南多，”她捏着弟弟的脸，“明天去跟他道个歉吧。”

“为什么啊？”

她绞着手指，犹犹豫豫的开口：“其实我跟史蒂文性格不大适合，你知道的，上个月我认识了文森特，然后……”

“等等，文森特是谁？”

“我们学校的篮球队队长，”她两眼发光，“他真的很棒，是个很好很好的人，跟他在一起，我感觉幸福极了！”

这台词无比熟悉，费尔南多发誓他以前肯定听过一模一样的。

“上周文森特向我表白，我太痛苦了，一直下不了决定，于是我打电话给史蒂文。他很耐心的听我讲完，让我去做自己想做的事，不需要对他感到愧疚，还说会祝福我……”

“那你哭什么，还哭那么委屈？”费尔南多觉得离奇。

“分手的女孩都得哭一场，你不会懂的。”

他确实不懂，他无语死了，为自己整个表错情的行为。

“但愿你下次别告诉我你又认识了棒球队的队长。”

11

杰拉德颧骨至眼眶附近紫红一片，看上去很是狰狞，差点成为校刊头条。

“牛啤了，居然有人能把杰拉德揍成那样，”同学愕然，“你猜会是谁？”

不用猜了，就是我，费尔南多低下头默默扒着番茄汁意大利面。

他怕杰拉德来找自己，事实没有，说不上好或不好。他本该去道歉的，但太尴尬了，他需要心理建设。

两天后，费尔南多去了球场，等全部人训练完毕，他鼓起勇气拦截住杰拉德，小声说：“我们谈谈。”

杰拉德没开口，呼吸声因为刚经过长途奔跑而显得沉重。

“那天我太冲动了，对不起……”费尔南多把头发拨到耳后，抿了抿嘴，声音带着歉意，“我姐跟我解释清楚了，是我瞎误会，或者你要回我一拳也行，唔，只要不打脸……”

杰拉德看着他，感觉无奈又好笑。

“那天其实我挺生气的，不过算了吧。”杰拉德摇摇头，不该有所期待。

12

他们还算朋友吗，或许吧，不痛不痒那种。

费尔南多的姐姐已经全身心投入到了另一场恋爱，她依然把热恋对象介绍给自己的弟弟，他已经可以冷静的去看待了。

费尔南多的妈妈却对此表示惋惜，要知道她非常满意杰拉德这个年轻人。

不经意间谈起，费尔南多的姐姐重提往事。

“他很在意你，”她说，“你想要的书，他找了足足半个月，熬夜熬几天，只是为了帮你写篇研究报告。”

费尔南多眨眨眼，新奇大于领悟，她忍不住去掐他的脸。

“你真幸福，我的傻弟弟。”

13

时间到了，傻树总会开花。

杰拉德和费尔南多坐在场边，费尔南多拎着一个小饭盒，打开一看是三明治。

“班花给我的。”他说。

杰拉德无语。

“我拒绝她了，不过她说可以做朋友。”费尔南多吃了起来。

“三明治我也会做。”

“得了吧，你肯定会放土豆。”

可能身边人还说了什么，但费尔南多没在意，他仰起头，天空是蓝的，视线偏转，又溺在另一片蓝色中。

那是杰拉德的眼睛，他从里面看到了自己。

一切豁然开朗。

SIDE B

14

杰拉德有一个很可爱的男朋友。

必须承认，他的滤镜十层厚。

杰拉德的男朋友热情、俏皮、任性又好看，杰拉德是他的初恋对象，自他懂爱以来，一发不可收拾。

“Hey，你训练完了吗？”

费尔南多跳到杰拉德背上，笑着咬了咬男朋友的耳朵。

杰拉德眼见球队教练一副心脏病发的表情，他放下费尔南多，揉着他剪短的黑发说：“宝贝，收敛一点，我怕教练嫉妒我们。”

费尔南多一扁嘴，冲教练皱皱鼻子，教练瞪圆了眼，心里呐喊：你看看他、你看看他！

杰拉德觉得这样的费尔南多更可爱了。

15

两个人第一次做/爱，费尔南多紧张得分泌泪水，杰拉德吓好一大跳，以为弄伤了他。

“要不先缓缓？”杰拉德低头蹭他，蹭在他脸颊细碎的雀斑上。

“没、没事……”其实也不怎么疼，一激动眼角自动飙泪，费尔南多也莫名。

于是两人还没开始主戏就已经满头大汗，费尔南多好笑的用膝盖磨蹭杰拉德的肚子，催促道：“你快点呀，还行不行了？”

等杰拉德真正进入他，他又开始叫唤：“哎呀，慢点、慢点嘛……”

杰拉德用吻制裁他多话的嘴，他不服气的吚吚呜呜，把杰拉德嘴都咬肿了。

“我爱你。”但他这样说，好吧，没什么是不能被原谅的。

16

费尔南多喜欢挑衅自己的男朋友，结果床下胜利床上哭唧唧，没道理，他以为杰拉德是个很正直的人。

“还来？”费尔南多两眼一黑，企图推拒杰拉德的吻。

“你叫我再来的。”

“噢，那已经是两个小时前了，”费尔南多喘着气，“杰拉德先生，请允许我为自己刚才的不懂事道歉。”

“我接受，我们继续吧。”

湿热的吻落到费尔南多脆弱的眼皮上，他委屈的抱着杰拉德的脖子，想着等下的夜宵得加多一份。

17

“他是个很好的年轻人，”费尔南多的妈妈这样评价杰拉德，“可惜跟我们家没什么缘分。”

“噢，妈妈，别担心，他现在可喜欢我了。”费尔南多咬一口吐司。

18

反正他们幸福的在一起了。


End file.
